


The Situation

by Inugurl3



Category: Naruto
Genre: Death, gunman, hostage, shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inugurl3/pseuds/Inugurl3
Summary: What happens if your world is turned upside down, when someone you love is taken from you? Naruto has been Shot will he live or die, find out inside, Done in Sasuke's point of view. Confessions of love Character death





	

A:N Make sure to check out the song For You by Keith Urban, it will help you feel more towards the flashback scene I do not own the song I am just using the lyrics to help set mood for story. And this is my first one-shot so please bare with me and leave comments until you read the whole story, I will try and fix mistakes as I go along with it. I know what I am doing with this story but it makes me sad to write some of it, you will understand what I mean once you have read the story.  
Thanks again to everyone who reads this story and please review! All are welcome.   
Inugurl3()Inugurl3()Inugurl3()Inugurl3() Inugurl3() Inugurl3

The Situation!  
Sasuke’s Point of View!

I am currently holding Naruto’s bleeding body in my arms as I see the stranger who shot him run away. I have tears in my eyes, wanting to be the one who was instead bleeding to death in his arms. I am watching the blood pool on the floor in his apartment and ignoring my own pain and the bitter cold of the rain. I run out the door, in search of Tsunade in hope that I can get there in time for him to live. The only thought in my mind is saving him, and not wanting to loose the one I hold dear to me. 

*********Flashback********Sasuke’s Point of View!!*********

It was gloomy outside as we were eating dinner as we usually did on the weekends, we were not paying attention as someone had broken into Naruto’s apartment. Unaware of the danger we continued to eat as I thought I heard something but did not check it out. Naruto was busy eating Ramen that he had gotten from Ichiraku’s and I was eating sushi I had prepared for myself. Sitting at the table eating that was when I heard a gun being cocked behind me. I slowly looked over the see the barrel of the gun pointed at me. I froze as panic rose within me, preparing for something bad to happen. 

And I wonder, would I give my life  
Could I make that sacrifice  
If it came down to it  
Could I take the bullet, I would  
Yes I would, for you

The gunman spoke “ One of you are going to die tonight.” We looked at each other visibly frightened by what could happen to us. The gunman put the gun against my head, I squeezed my eyes closed hoping to not be shot today. “Any last words?” I watched as Naruto stood up and said “ Do what you want to me, just leave him out of this and let him go.” I looked over at him with disbelief, as I thought ‘how could he do such a thing?’ before anything else I felt the gun being removed from the side of my head as the gunman walked over to Naruto. 

Maybe you don't understand  
I don't understand it all myself  
But there's a brother on my left and another on my right  
And in his pocket just like mine  
He's got a photograph

The gunman promptly pointed the gun to Naruto’s head and said “ No one is leaving, I am going to ask a few questions, if I don’t like the answer then I will shoot blondy here.” I froze, afraid, I didn’t want Naruto to be in harms way or to answer any of the following questions that he was going to ask. I knew though if I didn’t answer them Naruto would end up dying and fearing that scared the most. The gunman was prepare33d with his first question “ Where can I find the nine tailed fox vessel?” I could see Naruto gritting his teeth, knowing that the answer was him and probably him thinking that he was responsible for the danger they were in. So I gave and answer “ I don’t know where they are, and even if I did..” Naruto had interrupted me, saying “ I am the person you looking for.” I got angry “ What are you doing Dobe? Your not the person he is looking for. Don’t lie about such things.” Before he could answer the gunman shot Naruto in his left leg. The shot rang out through the whole apartment. “ Do I look like I am kidding around, I hope you two are happy with yourselves especially with the hole in the blonde’s leg.” 

And they're waiting for him back home  
It's weighing on my mind  
I'm not trying to be a hero  
I don't wanna die  
But right now in this moment, you don't think twice

 

I looked over to Naruto, who was biting his lips, trying not to scream out in pain from the hot metal that had just entered his flesh. I could see the pain written on his face, from that moment fear was the only thing I could feel. I spoke quickly hoping to find out the answer to why this man was in Naruto’s apartment, randomly asking questions and holding us hostage. “ Why do you want the vessel of the nine tailed fox anyways?” The gunman looked pissed at the question, as he again shot Naruto, but this time in his right leg. Another shot rang out as Naruto screamed in pain, the expression defiantly was written on his face. I knew I had to do something quick or Naruto would die from the blood loss, or from a gunshot to the chest or head. 

I wonder, would I give my life  
Could I make that sacrifice  
If it came down to it  
Could I take the bullet, I would  
Yes I would

 

The gunman clearly mad asked the second question “ Why do you think you are the person I am looking for Blondy?” Still in pain Naruto spat out “ Because I am the vessel of the Kyubii no Kitsune. The spirit was sealed into me as a infant and I have been hated ever since that day.” The gunman looked at him confused as he blinked thinking to himself ’ is this kid for real, was he really telling the truth?’ He did not notice as I stood up and punched him in the face, knocking the gun out of his hand as it landed by the sink in the kitchen. As the gun landed it went off and the shot sounded in the apartment, not realizing it was to hit me, I felt the hot metal enter my leg, as I screamed and fell to the floor holding onto my now wet, and bloody leg. 

You don't think about right  
You don't think about wrong  
You just do what you gotta do, to defend your own  
I'd do the same  
For you  
Yes I would

 

The gunman soon scrambled to his feet and grabbed the gun, “ I think you should tell blondy here how you feel, then tell him goodbye because you have just earned yourself a dead friend, say your goodbyes now so you can have piece knowing it was your fault as I make you watch your friends death.” I could barely register what he said, because the pain was white hot. Naruto spoke to me “ Run…Teme…” My head snapped up looking at him, his eyes seemed relaxed despite the pain that he was in, it seemed like he was prepared to die. “ I am not leaving you here Naruto” Slowly and painfully he rose from his seat and limped over to me. “ I don’t want you to see what is about to happen, please if you love me like I know you do, I need you to do this for me.” I looked over at him shocked, he knew already what my feelings were and was willing to sacrifice himself to save me. I felt that he was trying to protect you from something that is inevitable, nothing has prepared us for this moment and I look at him skin peeling the gunman shoots up one last shots. It him in his left side of his chest right above the heart.

 

**************End of Flashback***************

 

So now after all of that happened tonight I held Naruto in my arms coughing up blood. As blood pools around him and running as fast as I can, he says to me "Sasuke, I'm sorry that you can't save me, I'm sorry you have to see this, I wish everything could be different. I'm sorry I don't think I'm going to make it, I'm losing too much blood to live. I love you." I look into his eyes as he takes his last breath tears welling up in my mine. My thoughts are all jumbled , I feel I'm going to throw up, I also feel the pain in my legs from being shot. The realization that hit me he loves me. All I can think of is of the pain, I feel now in my heart as it's breaking I truly did love him too, and I will never forget him. 

 

Inugurl3()Inugurl3()Inugurl3()Inugurl3() Inugurl3() Inugurl3  
Remember I do not own Naruto, I am just able to make the scenes he is in. Also I am not a professional writer I will make mistakes, so please bare with me. Also try out the story()if you like Inuyasha() Winter is hell and for more Naruto ones try out Naruto‘s Sacrifice Sasuke‘s Resolve.


End file.
